


I'll settle for you.

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: 接近1w 一发完两个人转转悠悠又回来的故事 主要是糖 是两个暖男有考据 故事属于他们
Relationships: Danny Alexander/George Osborne, George Osborne/Frances Osborne





	I'll settle for you.

**Author's Note:**

> 整个故事的灵感来源于George的推文，转发"The lib dems need to provide some Gladstonian rigour"并说“I would settle for Alexanderian rigour"
> 
> lof上之前发过但是被屏蔽了 搬到这里来了，如果有人看的话

2010年

联合政府四人组的晚餐会议，通常是围着十号楼上的的餐桌。政治里人永远在快速奔跑，用咖啡因和理智支撑每天的朝九晚五，甚至有时感情都是后知后觉，像是快速运动下的残影。入职四个月，一种不真实感才找到了Danny：红盒子敞开放在桌角，短暂的休会，Nick在洗手间，David在楼上陪自己孩子，George坐在餐桌对面，一边把土豆泥送进嘴里一边瞥向电视。那瞬间，Danny会短暂地允许自己的想法停留在George身上。如果当年一切都奇迹般顺利，他们会是现在这样吗？对坐在餐桌旁吃晚饭，讨论新闻。但那个夏天已经是桥下流水，何况他们都有自己的家庭，孩子，事业，和19岁的年轻人毫不相同的生活和考量，也没人想去捡回那段回忆。

***

1990年7月

那人从圣安妮后面的小径转角撞到刚从图书馆回来的Danny身上，穿着燕尾服，走路都走不稳，衬衫上不知道沾了谁泼的红酒。那人从惊讶中缓过神来，咕哝了几声抱歉。Danny好心问他需不需要帮忙，他迷迷糊糊地一口咬定自己不用，结果不出十步就靠在墙上不动了。Danny没处找同他一起酗酒的同伴，只能把他拖回自己宿舍，扔在沙发上。丢给他几片扑热息痛和一件T恤和短裤。他说他叫George，George Osborne，莫德琳的，穿燕尾服是因为今天有晚餐聚会（虽然布灵顿俱乐部的聚会和晚餐并没有太大关系）。冲完澡，换上Danny的比他大一号的T恤和短裤，George重新躺回沙发上，开始有一句没一句地聊天。

“你不睡觉。” 他说，语气更像是陈述而非疑问。

“我要读书，教授留的作业。”

“你学什么？”

“哲政经”

“哦。”George说，把额前的湿头发撩到后面。

Danny注意到沙发上的人投向自己的目光。“如果你一直看着我，我就没办法专心看完这章了，” 他说，尽量让这句话听起来像“善意地开玩笑”，而不是“不欢迎的信号”。另外，当他发现自己的话很容易被周六晚上醉成烂泥的二十岁男生当成调情的时候已经晚了。

“哦对不起，我只是好奇。”George说。Danny怕自己生硬的语气让他的不速之客觉得有要离开的必要，又猜不到George的想法，心就悬着，忍不住借着窗户的反光偷偷观察身后的人，内心暗骂自己虚伪。George坐起身吞下小茶几上的两颗止痛片，灌下半杯水，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动，Danny后悔自己给了George一条短裤。这让他能看到George的腿；皮肤太白了，如同从没见过阳光。他见George又躺回沙发，就迅速低下头，慌乱地寻找刚才在读的句子，掩饰脸上的表情。

“你是红头发（You’ re ginger）” 几分钟后他听见George嘟囔。

“好眼力。”Danny打趣道。听着身后人的嗤笑声，书上的句子变得难以理解起来。

***

在Portcullis House楼下再见到George的时候，他刚成为Hon Member for Inverness, Nairn, Badenoch and Strathspey。他把玩手里崭新的饭卡，在餐厅排队时发呆，是George先看见他的。他并不知道George看了他多长时间，Danny对他眨了下眼，George笑了笑，走过来和他说了几句客套话，交换了电话号码。George说自己还有事情要赶，和他握手告别，转身离开，留下Danny握着手机，看着年轻的影子财相的背影感叹时过境迁。Danny短暂地想过再遇见George的可能场景，尤其是他自被任命为影子财相后。其实闭上眼睛，他已经记不清他们都做过什么，那些热切的性爱也早就不在他的系统里，大学几乎都是好几个世纪前的事情了。他怕媒体在地毯式搜查George的过去的污点时候查到自己，但是似乎布灵顿的那群嘴巴还算严实。想来他们之间只是两个月，不能再短暂的交集，他安慰自己说，和George其他的朋友也不过点头之交，之后再没联系。成立联合政府之前，他没和同事和上司讲过，直到David Laws和James的恋情被媒体曝光，Nick让他接替David的职位。他半夜开车赶到Nick家里把事情一股脑说出来，让Nick几近失语。他闻到Nick身上的烟味。他同情Nick，真的。五年内他看到Nick成为众矢之的，甚至不断被自己党派左翼疏远，但是也没有任何办法。David Laws说他太善良了，不适合政治，Danny没法反驳，只能点头。

财政部秘书在财政紧缩的年代不是个好差事，和大学时候的前男友共事并不简单，他刚上任时Isobel还是个婴儿，可是往后回看，五年也是白驹过隙。

2010年9月

“Rebecca和女孩们还在苏格兰，我周末回去。”

“你不容易吧。”George把茶递给他。

Danny说谢谢，接过来白色的马克杯，笑着摇摇头，说他上次差点没来得及给Isobel过生日，Rebecca还因为这个生他的气了。“其实Rebecca更不容易。她来回更频繁。” George心里一紧，提了一嘴Frances，并没多讲。他不想让Danny知道。更何况他知道Danny也没有忘记大学的事情，不如装作各自安好。

第二年George发现自己和Danny在一起的时间越来越多，这并不只是因为越来越长，越来越令人挫败的四人会议。他们偶尔下班会去少喝几杯，或George请Danny到自己家里吃晚餐，亦或Danny留George在自己的公寓里一个晚上。George并不太擅长做饭，Frances不在时却又不好意思让Danny帮他，最后只能点外卖。在充满极其令人沮丧的谈判，争吵，又进展甚微的一天后，George发现自己夹着一瓶酒出现在Danny的门前。他深吸一口气按门铃，尽量不去回想今天Dave和Nick争吵时Nick没有拦住的脏话和Dave摔门而去的身影。不出半分钟Danny的声音从门后传来：“George，是你吗？”

“是的，我带威士忌了。如果你想赶我走的话….”

门被拉开，Danny说自己没有和他生气。浅蓝色的衬衫解开了两个扣子，姜黄色的头发蓬乱不堪。

“You look rough” George说。

“我不知道你和David是怎么撑下来的。我现在觉得自己都不像人了。”他抬头把杯里剩下的威士忌吞下去。他说Rebecca经常生他的气，说他惭愧没有时间多陪Isabel，说一切都太不真实了。他父母去年去办了离婚手续，现在分居，虽然也是在同一条路上。他说他有时候和Rebecca想等女孩们长大了就离婚。George帮他添上一杯，内心默念着自己的生活并不那么顺利，只是不能告诉你……因为…

“因为什么？”

“哦，操，我说出来了吗？”

“是。”

George躲开Danny的目光。

“因为什么？”

“对不起。”

“没关系，都这么多年了……“

“对不起。我不应该，我应该走了…”

他能说什么？说他和Frances分房睡好久了，说Frances对他不冷不热，白天在图书馆写书，晚上就去和朋友吃饭。说他们已经在沟通离婚的事情了？说他其实发现自己还是更喜欢男人？二十年了，没必要。

“我是个糟糕的恋人，是吧？（I am a terrible lover, am I not?)” Danny朝客厅那头George的背影说。

“不，”George转过身，“我一直觉得，你对像我这样的人来说太好了。（I always think you are too good for someone like me.)” 

然后George在Danny能说下一句话之前，丢下一句晚安，迅速地抓起外套走出门外，像个逃兵，内心祈祷Danny不要跟出来。二十分钟后，他给Danny发了个短信撒谎说自己已经到家了，他也应该早点睡，不要太累。

Danny不习惯早睡，George是一年后后发现的。彼时两人的婚姻也比起半死不活更像是彻彻底底的政治婚姻：Rebecca减少了去伦敦的次数，Frances正在为第二本书的考据而奔走。不想再提起的话题不可避免地重新回到谈话中，在只有两人的场合，如同房间里的大象。他们开始承认对方的吸引力仍然不减当年。想要超过朋友关系的想法偶尔有，留给深夜，或是酒后，并未付出实践。他们周末去苏格兰打板球，晚上在Danny选区的家住。晚餐很丰盛。七月的傍晚有些闷热，所以他们把拿着酒瓶酒杯搬到阳台上的沙发，以求得一点微风。夏昼的最后一点痕迹迟迟不肯退去。

政治的话头掉在地上没人愿意拾起，于是有些东西注定难以绕开，“我当时真的是有点傻。”“你怎么想到要当MP？”“你在分开之后做什么了”“你好像没和我说过你这么喜欢LBJ。①”“Rebecca是什么时候遇到的？”“Frances当时是个记者。”“谈判的时候你都在想什么？” 他们心知肚明这些话题并不是平时愿意提起的，但都如实回答了。如果现在不，何时会呢？Danny的胳膊向后落在沙发靠背上。手臂再弯一些几乎就是半个拥抱，George默默想。George起身帮着斟酒，递给Danny时刻意又不刻意地蹭过对方指尖。假如他的指尖再向上移动两寸，就要把他拽过来吻他，Danny想。鼻子里隐隐约约钻进对方的须后水的香气。往事和肾上腺素几乎是在心上搔痒，却又好似失了轻重，一瞬间血肉模糊起来。胸腔中狠狠抽痛，提醒他们：嘿，继续这样下去会很危险啊。

可如果现在不，何时会呢？

下一刻，George发现自己的手指落在对方的发丝中，缓缓地整理对方几缕不乖顺的红发。

“你知道我在想什么吗？” Danny问。

“嗯哼，因为我觉得你和我在想同一件事。”George想了想，慢慢说出这句话，仿佛字斟句酌。

“他们会同意吗？” 

“他们？你说Dave和Nick…”

“不，我是说Tories，还有Lib Dems…” 

“哦。他们啊，他们当然不会同意。”George笑着说，“保守党和自民党是不会同意的。但是，党派是党派，我们是人。我们坠入爱河，这就是我们这些人类做的。（We fall in love, that's what we humans do.）”

他说着，侧身用一只手撑起自己，看Danny的脸，眼神因为酒精有些飘忽，但他们的目光在狭小的空间中找到了彼此。

“Quite Right.”Danny喃喃道。他们慢慢贴近，嘴唇相互摩擦，在彼此的嘴里尝到酒味，混着对方的呼吸和触摸，更醉了些。

George知道这最后会变成更多亲吻，更多抚摸，然后是所有不该发生的事情。但是他不能停下来。他不想停下来。

Danny亲人的方式和大学时没什么区别，当他把手指穿进George的头发时熟悉的感觉在他的脑袋里炸开。George在喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟声。Danny觉得这样的他像一只猫。

他们太醉了（甚至爬楼梯到卧室时George险些摔了一跤）。性因此短暂而冲动，没人想着怎么润滑，衣服还没完全脱下来，摩擦和套弄就足够令人兴奋了。

“Fuck，”Danny叹气，还未从高潮中回过神来。

“我们跟十几岁一样。”George懒洋洋地说。他们用脱下来的衣服随便清理了一下。George打开电视，BBC one重播的节目上还挂着两个人的照片，“哦，真扫兴”，他嘟囔，Danny仰过头大笑。后来他们找到一个放星球大战的电影频道看，偶尔说几句话，印下几个亲吻。

“你真是个有趣的人，Danny。”George说，“我有时会想你做父亲会是什么景象，你一定是个好爸爸。你会给孩子讲恐龙，海豚和海鸟的故事。在春天来的时候带她们远足，爬山涉水。我好奇得不得了，每次想到这些都怅然若失，就好像自己本该能近距离观察这一切。我不配有第二次机会的，没人应该有第二次机会。我有时想我应该像一个混蛋一样对你，惹你生气，这样你就会恨我。就像Nick恨Dave，好吧，可能这不是个很好的例子。但是，总之我应该让你恨我才对，可你那天出现在财政部，看起来像是前天晚上没睡好觉，但是又不想给别人添麻烦。天呐，这就是个机会，无论出于何种原因，我只想对你好，我没法抗拒这种诱惑。我甚至都知道是你向媒体泄露的预算案，即使我表面上怨David Laws…”

“别说了George，再说你把国家机密都告诉我了。” Danny开玩笑。

“你知道我没有核弹密码，对吧？” 几分钟后George说，语气中带着明显的睡意，他的眼皮正在打架。

再几分钟过后Danny说：“你明天也许会后悔的。“

George不记得自己有没有在睡意占领自己身体之前说出那句“不，我不会的”，只记得感觉到自己渐渐平稳的呼吸和Danny令人安心的抚摸。

2016年7月22日

Danny被手机铃声吵醒时，北京才凌晨四点钟。他从床上坐起来，眼睛仍未全睁开。他哈啰了好几声才换来George的沙哑的回应。他听起来不好，这让Danny很担心，他刚被May踢出了内阁。

“你在哪里？”

“刚从CPS②出来，Margret Thatcher Lecture，是个奇迹他们没直接换人。我有什么好分享的呢，一个输了公投，丢了自己位置的可怜人。”

“George”

“我认识台下的人，有几个不能更高兴看到我这样。”

“George”

“操，我看起来一定像个傻瓜”

“George，听我的。你开车了吗？你先回家。”

George路上没挂，Danny一直和他讲话，尽量让他不去想今天的事情，即使他知道多少都是徒劳。外面，北京的天刚刚亮。

两天之后Danny出现在他家门口，穿衬衫牛仔裤，只背了背包，George请他进来。George并不想要多说话，更多的是接吻，喘息，抚摸，急不可耐。

“抱歉，没能陪你。”Danny事后说。“不是你的错。”George又向他的怀里钻了钻。

他们吃了晚饭，几个小时后George又送Danny到希思罗。他们叫计程车，因为George喝了酒，而一周前他刚交还回自己的政府专车。Danny的背影从安检口消失不见。他看着紫黄相间的提示板发呆了好久，直到在航站楼门口找不到他的Uber司机给他打电话。

2019年

“你要过生日了，还有Isobel。” Danny听见George在电话那头说。他快步走向走廊另一边，以避开从会议室涌出的人群。

“是的呀，你的生日也快了。”

“回伦敦吗？”

“是这么打算的，14到24，你有时间吗？“

”我正要和你说这件事情呢。恐怕不行，我那周在斯坦福有课。”

“我可以去找你。”

“真的？”

“当然，我想你了。”

“我上个月才在北京。”

“但我还是想你。”

“好，那我帮你订酒店。我也想你。”

Danny从SFO的航站楼出来，George就在转角处等他。浅蓝衬衣黑卫衣很衬他，让他看起来年轻。他帮Danny在后备箱放好行李，回到驾驶位系安全带，Danny趁机偷吻了他一下，抓着安全带的手滑了一下。他低头笑出声，Danny也遮不住脸上得逞的笑容。

“我还不知道你会左位驾驶呢。”

“我以前在美国待过一段时间，那时候学的。别干扰我，我没有当初那么熟练。”他抬头看看后视镜，慢慢把车倒出车位。旧金山的阳光正好，道路两边的树和灌木快速划过眼前，George开始问他最近工作怎么样。车上放着the killers，George最喜欢的乐队，他在方向盘上的手指打着节奏。

确凿的真实感让Danny心跳加快，他正在美国，离家千万里，和一个刚离了婚的男人。而这一切都是因为他爱着他，这想法时不时会让他胆战心惊。

这像是某种逃跑，只是他们知道他们逃不掉。他们和19岁的自己不一样了，他们有家庭，有工作，有太多的牵扯羁绊。短暂的逃离之后他将飞回北京，继续为AIIB奔走，George也会回到伦敦继续做他的主编。这几天是他们漫长的忙碌生活中极其短暂的片段。他和George这几年大概都是这样，见面少，分离多。以后？他也不知道。

“Danny？”

听到George叫他，他才意识到自己想事情想得入神。“对不起，”他说，“我刚才发呆了。”George把手伸过去，捏住他的，如同知道他在想什么。“你累了吗？”George转过头看他。“还好，没有很累，飞机上睡了一会儿。” George说自己现在在弟弟Theo空下的房子落脚，因为Theo一家现在在国内。他们后来去Ralph’s买了晚饭的食材，没什么复杂的，蔬菜，红虾，番茄，通心粉。George还从家里的酒架上偷了一瓶白葡萄酒，坏笑着说这瓶看起来还挺好的，希望Theo不会发现。

“牛奶在冰箱里，没锁。如果锁的话，钥匙在上面。③”

“至于吗，George？你还记着这茬事？”

“你到媒体讲我坏话，Danny，这我哪儿能忘。（You briefed against me, Danny. How am I gonna forget that？）” 他说完低头笑了笑，把切好的虾仁和蔬菜装进碗里。

晚上就这么度过了，温和而又亲密地：Danny从浴室出来用毛巾擦头发，和在案前开始编辑工作的George交换了一个带有水雾的吻，坐在他身后打开电视，偶尔看他忙他的工作。George的记事簿放在电脑旁边，邮件里是新的文章，漫画。绝大多工作都交给别人暂时代劳，他其实也没有太多要紧的工作。群聊里边栏作者和几个编辑在讨论May下一步要怎么走，他添了几句。Danny对他工作的样子并不陌生，给他泡了杯茶，甚至还帮他捏了捏肩膀。“哦谢谢，亲爱的。”他舒服地哼了一声。

“想在我这儿宣传一下你们吗？”

“可以啊。”

Danny等George过程中靠在床头睡着了，眼镜挂在鼻梁上，正在看的经济学人摊在腿上。George回头看他，脸上的细纹和雀斑尽收眼底。在George把他叫醒的时，他把George拉进怀里抱紧，像是他们第一次做爱后。这让George心里一紧，有很多话想说却又决定最好不说。

有许多个无眠的晚上，他独自躺在床上，脑中不断回想所有发生过以及将要发生的事情，又嘈杂又疲惫，像是大选夜的新闻办公室，思绪不受控制地不停地从一件事跳到另一件事，令他心烦意乱。他回想Danny的声音，带着些许高地口音的，他的体温，永远比他暖一些，他的头发，扎眼的红色，软软的。他想着这些抚摸自己，喘息中叫Danny的名字，觉得自己可怜又绝望，眼睛过分用力地闭紧，眼泪因此湿了眼角。一阵慌乱的高潮中他回想着脑海里能抓住的Danny的一切，平复过后又觉得空虚。他怀疑过这段感情吗？当然，他是最不可能相信这能成功的人，他能当首相的几率都比这更大些。两人都不闲，还有八个小时的时差，一年能见几面？他也知道他们会吵架，即使两人都是不喜欢也不擅长吵架的人，他们也迟早会闹别扭，越来越频繁，因为越来越鸡毛蒜皮的小事，直到一个人失去耐心。他知道他们中间隔的不仅是童年，过去，下议院浅绿色的地板，和四五百人的呼声。他知道这太难了，而同时他也意识到自己有多渴望他们能撑下去，这让他心痛。可是当他看到Danny拉开冰柜把冰淇凌放进购物车，当Danny喝醉了嘟囔着念他的名字的时候，当Danny从市长宅邸的餐桌另一头偷偷向他眨眼，当Danny把他搂进怀里，他就想，操，管他呢。

中年之后的做爱像是妥协，偶尔的激情，不如原先的体力和逐渐衰老的身体。George难免为这些难过，但他依然沉迷Danny的手掌抚摸他的身体的感觉。他们之间更多的是没人打扰的陪伴，不用担心记者和闪光灯。

在斯坦福时，Danny坐在他的教室最后排，让George有点没由头地紧张和欣喜。他目光习惯性地扫过那个角落，看到Danny看手机，打哈欠，或者目光正好对上时Danny给他一个微笑。他讲到二零一零年的联合政府谈判，指着坐在后面的Danny说“当时坐在桌子对面的人今天也在这呢”。学生们转过头去看他，Danny半开玩笑地说“显然我的决策能力没你强，如果只看结果的话…” 他下午讲了讲中国和AIIB，晚上和Hoover Institute的人吃了饭，中间他看见Danny的目光有些游移，他猜是无聊了。过不久，Danny的膝盖在下面轻轻撞了撞他的，贴在旁边，隔着两层裤子的布料隐约传来比他暖一些的体温。他记起牛津时的王尔德晚餐，心脏在胸膛里狠狠地抽动了一下，提醒他有些东西一直没变。

他们回到伦敦后，Frances带Liberty和Luke来看他们，给George庆祝生日。Frances穿了一件深蓝色的裙子，披黑色西装外套，笑时还有着不符合自己年龄的美丽，说到自己正在写的剧本眼中依然有光。Luke问Danny在北京的生活，Danny如实地回答了。Luke是个很好的倾听者，对Danny要说的话表现得颇有兴趣。即便如此，Danny仍有些紧张，George在桌子下面轻轻捏他的手鼓励他，示意他已经做得很好了。后来Liberty和George聊起下周在Radio2的节目，Liberty讲她三岁时在George车上听到的第一首the killers的歌。奥斯本们似乎都是缓解尴尬的能手，从开始到结束Danny并未觉得束手无措。

晚饭结束后Frances把Luke和Liberty交给George。Luke帮Danny把餐具都放到洗碗机里，George和Frances在门口说什么他们听不清。

***

“那妈妈之后还会和我们一起住吗？” Luke问。

“这是你妈妈决定的，但是我当然希望她能和我们一起住。如果她搬回你外祖父祖母家其实也不远。你想要过去坐公交车就可以。我知道这些事情很复杂，你们难免会受到影响，但是我和你妈妈一定会配合你和Libby的，懂吗？” Luke点点头。Liberty看着她哥哥，也跟着点了点头。George把两个人揽进怀里，在Liberty的额头上印下一个吻。“你知道我有你们是多幸福的事情吗？”他说。Liberty在他怀里使劲点头，手臂环在他的脖子上。他知道她在藏着自己红红的眼圈。George觉得心疼，她还不到能完全接受这种事情的年纪。

转眼已经三年过去了。

Luke去年问他是不是有其他的人了，他说是。Luke问他是不是Uncle Danny，他说对。Luke说，我看出来了。他说，我没想要瞒着你。“你不介意吧？”他问，Luke说当然不。

“你之前说你们大学就认识了？”George似乎知道他想问什么。他说是的。“我们大学就认识了，那还是在遇到你妈妈之前。我当时做了很多蠢事，像大多数人一样。遇见Danny是个巧合，现在看来简直是不能更幸运。Danny大学的时候就和现在很像了，变的不多，很沉稳很安静。我很爱他，但就像大多数大学恋情一样没有结果，我承担主要责任，因为我那时是个混蛋。”听到这Luke笑了。“但是你要知道，Luke，我很爱你妈妈，我从不后悔和她相爱，结婚，从来不。而且我没有瞒着她交往任何人。只是你要知道有时候事情并不能像我们刚开始预计的那样。” 

“你的戒指以后还会戴着吗？”Luke问。 

“不，七月份之后就不戴了。” 

“那可以给我吗？” 

“你要戴着吗？”

“也许吧。” 

“好。”他说，右手去摸无名指上的戒指，戴了二十一年了，很简单的款式，黄金的。他举起杯子喝酒，Luke向天上看，发着呆。Libby更像Frances，但Luke像他，只不过比当年的自己瘦很多，深褐的卷发没有像他一样留成嬉皮士一样的长发。“爸爸，你知道我有想过加入自民党吗？” George并不惊讶，Luke一直更喜欢自民党，他在17年就帮Vince Cable竞选，虽然当时的原因是因为他为脱欧而感到愤怒。“自民党也不错，你爷爷就是个Liberal。” “Uncle Danny 也是。” “对，你可以找他聊聊，如果你想。还有Uncle Nick。” Luke在学校不算最受欢迎的，但也有自己的一圈朋友。Luke说高中有个叫Joe Benton的男生，比自己大一岁，全国数学最好的高中生。“卫报给他好几篇报道呢，但没一句提他是圣保罗的。”他笑了笑喝了口啤酒，“不过我也知道我不是像他那样的，没他那样的脑子。他现在在剑桥三一了吧。” 

Luke问他当年在大学的事情。他说后来看起来一切都很傻，大家都进了自导自演的行当，选自认为适合的角色，但十八九岁的人演技拙劣，串了口音，忘了台词，把自己落入尴尬境地是常有的事。柏林墙刚倒，突然一瞬间所有的自由，积极，乐观的东西和这些一直活在阴影下的不愁吃穿用度的青年人撞了个满怀，于是所有放纵和欢声笑语似乎都有了宣泄的借口，随着震耳的摇滚乐吞下各种颜色的酒。在知道哪个学院的某某喝吐了的时候欢呼，念叨“neither the quality nor the quantity”，进而讲到不同酒混着喝的威力。

***

“你被打了吗？” Danny想起刚刚George嘴唇边的血迹和伤口。

“是，大家都喝多了，忘记是谁吵起来了。我是被误伤的。”

“其他人呢？他们怎么丢下你了？”

“他们向Lady Margret Hall走了，我在公园的时候找机会溜走的，在他们再误伤我之前。”Danny心里一紧，听出对方语气里的讽刺，但在他能说出什么回应之前，George就迅速两句话把话题转移走了。他的未说出口的话，同请或是关心，就被咽下喉咙，在他的胃里狠狠地抽痛。他不知道这个和他同年的男孩身上发生过什么。

“在看什么书？”

“John Stuart Mill”

“哦，我爸挺喜欢他。”

最后那个吻是怎么发生的，两个人都给不出一个合理的解释。

“你觉得人没了语言就不能思考吗？” George凑近来问，呼吸打在Danny脸上。Danny说不知道，拇指划过George的下唇。1991年初夏的午夜，两个不熟悉如何取悦对方的人胡乱而笨拙地寻找某种慰藉。他把吻放轻，避开George嘴角的伤口，但是接受者似乎并不在意。George把湿热的空气呼进Danny的耳朵，叫他的名字，Danny的世界就只剩George，像是在风暴之眼中的人只能听见周围呼啸的风声。Danny记得他的卷发很软，嘴唇也是，夹着香草和檀木的须后水很好闻。

Magdalen的王尔德晚会，George邀请Danny和他一起去。晚餐并不赖，但也不算太好，讲话的人中规中矩，但穿插在演讲中的几个笑话反响都不差。当他开始讲王尔德的古怪的时尚选择和讲话方式的时候，George感觉Danny的膝盖贴了过来，没有更多的动作了，只是一动不动地传来温暖。

回到公寓，一翻亲热后，Danny才惊讶地发现George早就自己润滑过了，作为两人中有经验的那个，帮他做了准备。Danny故意在他的耳边问他的意图，可惜黑暗中看不清George脸上的红晕。George被两根手指浅浅的进出，揉捏，摩擦，亲吻和轻咬折磨得只剩请求和呻吟。Danny忍着不让自己被夹得太早结束，可George太紧了，于是控制变得很难。George随着一下下的冲撞颤抖，撞击最敏感的地方的节奏越来越快，上下撸动他勃起的手却在高潮来临前停下。他不满地呻吟，双手被按在身侧。他知道Danny也撑不了多久，但这家伙并没有要轻易放开他的打算。接着是一阵更炙热的亲吻，更多加在喘息中的请求，十指相扣，仰头呼吸，胸膛起伏，直到所有累积的快感都被释放，两人躺在床上，像是离了水的鱼。

George翻过身去趴在床上，半张脸埋进枕头，咕哝了一句“Oh, that was good” Danny仍然盯着房顶，慢慢调整呼吸，过了几秒才反应过来George的话，缓缓跟出一句，“Yeah, that was good.” Danny想George大概是醒来后听见浴室的水声，所以打算挑开浴帘钻进淋浴里。两只胳膊从背后绕过来，然后是一个温暖的胸脯贴上他的脊背，Danny被突然的拥抱搞得措手不及，说George让他想起抱着树木的考拉。

***

Nick来拜访过他们。Nick是最早知道他们重新开始的几个人之一。他们吃饭，聊天，Nick说到搬去加州的打算。大家都很高兴，高兴到他们拍了照片发到推特上，不管第二天会不会上报纸。这几年Nick老得很快，照顾Antonio占据了他很大的精力。如同十年前的David，Nick的生活也被疾病的无底洞吸进去了。好在最近Antonio的病情好转了不少，Nick的笑容也多了些，即使眼下的眼袋依然清晰可见。

George有时会想到Ivan，他应该十六岁了。他会想起在葬礼上憔悴不堪的David，从父亲怀里向他挥手的Elwen，在葬礼上无法控制自己的悲痛Steve Hilton。说来他和Steve自决裂后已经好久没见过面了。

他们最近几年去参加了很多葬礼，Chris Martin，Charles Kennedy，Paddy Ashdown，Jeremy Heywood，很难不被触动。从Jeremy癌症晚期的噩耗到辞职再到死讯传来不过几个月。Danny从北京赶回来参加葬礼。“他孩子才那么小。”George站在威斯敏斯特教堂的角落对Danny说，声音沙哑，如鲠在喉。他频繁地眨眼，多半是想要忍回可能会掉下的眼泪。Danny只想伸出手把他搂进怀里。他们不常谈起死亡，但是那晚他们有。在他认为安全的环境里，George有时是个哭包；而Danny是个hugger，对他喜欢的人。

他们会吵架，George不喜欢吵架，Danny也不，但是难免有摩擦。失望的时候也有，八个时区，十多个小时里程足够让任何言语都显得苍白。偶尔Danny会想起当初分开的原因：一晚糟糕的派对，几个口无遮拦的娇生惯养的男孩（布灵顿的，大概率是），几杯威士忌，几个砸在他身上的尖酸刻薄的玩笑，不和时宜出现在现场的他，和试图粉饰太平的George。这也许不是George的错，许多年后他和自己说，George又能做什么呢？他不过也是受害者之一。但是他在当下却是真真切切感觉到天旋地转，如同大梦初醒，亦如腹部被狠击了一拳。自己不属于这儿，Danny想。他想找个地方把胃里的酒精都倒出来，于是他逃了出去，找了最近的卫生间，没法控制地干呕了好久也无济于事，反倒把眼泪逼了出来。下了整天的雨在傍晚停下，潮湿的柏油路反射星星点点路灯的橙黄色灯光，外面安静得出奇，他的眼角依然湿润，夏天正要结束。

当同样的问题一次一次出现在的争吵当中，他也会气馁，因为他们也是人。但他们总能回来，总有一方撑不住架子，毕竟他们搞政治的，还成天吹嘘自己敢做艰难的选择，如果自己选择逃避问题未免过于讽刺了。

George依然不敢排除分开的可能性，未来谁知道，当年和Frances订婚时他也觉得他们能一直下去。但是当他发现自己越来越少认识新的人，自己的追求在照顾Liberty和Luke面前越来越不值一提，人生里变数越来越少，他也坦然接受自己离开Danny的可能性不断趋近零的事实。

平安夜微醺的两人坐在沙发上看电视上放的不知道是第几部的Home Alone（Isla坚持要看），调侃说谁知道这里的客串角色十多年后能成为美国总统，头上戴了孩子们给他们挑的响炮里的纸帽子，橙色和蓝色的。后来不知道谁给他们的颜色互换了一下，他们也懒得换回来。把孩子们都一个个赶回房间睡觉后，George靠在Danny肩膀上和他低声讲以后可能的计划。等他们攒够退休后花的钱，他们就提前退休，George想。虽然自己不太像是能闲在家里什么都不干的人，但是他觉得William过的生活也不错，种花钓鱼，偶尔给电讯报写写文章。

也许他和Danny可以去北爱尔兰看一眼奥斯本家封爵的那片地，也许他们可以在Colonsay买一栋房子，回到几千人的小岛上度过余生，也许他们可以搬去美国，也许哪天他心血来潮就去买个戒指给Danny带上。如果他体格足够硬朗要陪Danny爬山打板球，他可以给Danny读书听，早上帮他取报纸，边喝茶边抱怨廉价新闻和专门捉弄人的陷阱题。他们可以养一条狗，和一只猫，一只叫William另一只叫Benjamin④。Luke，Libby，Isobel，Isla，可以偶尔来看他们。他们说不定会变成絮絮叨叨的老年人，以后的政治说不定会变得他们完全不认识的样子，毕竟这是个疯狂的世界，谁都说不好，说不好那时候大家又在讲我们要重新加入EU了，说不好到时候已经不叫EU了。

Danny耐心听着，偶尔添加些细节，到最后George的声音越来越慢。

Danny说George没喝多少酒，就醉成这样。

George说因为自己老了，却笑得像个孩子，凑上来要给Danny一连串白葡萄酒味的湿乎乎的亲吻。

Danny说睡觉吧，明天不知道孩子多早就起来。他看到身边的人乖顺地找到一个舒服的姿势闭上眼睛，才安分了几分钟就发出细小的鼾声，让他哭笑不得。“圣诞快乐” 他说，悄悄把一个吻落在睡着的恋人的额头上。听到George在睡眠中低低地发出类似回应的声音。

George Osborne，Danny轻念他的名字，唇舌间有无尽爱意。他漂亮，聪明，脑袋快得要命，心里算盘噼啪。他无情，狡诈，但讲起笑话又让人恨不起来。Jeremy Street的衬衫永远整洁如新，Wing Tip下系黑色的领结，French Cuff上别暗蓝色的袖扣，让Danny念念不忘的香味叫Égoïste——自私。他可以深陷西敏寺的泥潭中，在两剑⑤的距离外，百人的呼声中打他的仗，好像这是他的命（like his life depends on it），下一秒又可以在伦敦最时髦的聚会上手拿香槟，毫不留情地取笑包括自己在内的所有人，如同置身事外。政治多荒唐，这种荒唐让Nick坐立不安，George看得清清楚楚却能视有如无。也是这个男人，几杯酒下肚就控制不住脸上的笑容，跳起舞来很奇怪（被自己女儿嫌弃），胖了一点就发牢骚，和所有中年男人一样站在镜子前面抱怨越来越稀疏的头发，说自己老了。Danny就从他身后抱住他，下巴垫在他的肩膀上，告诉他那又如何呢。

一切不算完美，也没按照计划进行，但他觉得够了。

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 1:Lynton B Johnson，美国总统，Danny最喜欢的美国政治家。他曾经和朋友去美国公路旅行为了纪念LBJ。
> 
> 2:Centre for Policy Studies，一个智囊加Pressure Group。每年都会有以撒切尔为主题的演讲。Youtube上可以看到2016年George的演讲，那时候他刚辞职。
> 
> 3:Danny曾经向媒体透露George把财政部办公室冰箱上锁防止别人偷他的牛奶，后来George“反击”说钥匙一直在冰箱上面，Danny没找到是自己的问题，没必要到处宣传。
> 
> 4:William和Benjamin指的是William Gladstone和Benjamin Disraeli，分别是辉格和托利的两个首相，也是两人的政治偶像。
> 
> 5：下议院的两个dispatch boxes中间距离是两剑的距离


End file.
